yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Frank (ARC-V)
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Frank is one of the three children that Crow Hogan looks after in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Design Appearance Frank has purple blue eyes and spiky green hair in which the ends are fixed in a small ponytail. He has green eyebrows and fair skin. Frank wears a perse shirt with a red vest. Personality Frank does not mind stealing, and was called out on his comments about Shay Obsidian by Amanda and Tarren when they were watching Shay duel Crow. Biography History Amanda, Frank and Tarren were first found by Crow Hogan in an alley at night. Crow took them in and fed them, scolding them when they ate too quickly, and adopted them. Friendship Cup Frank first appeared with Tarren at a Topsiders' square witnessing Dennis McField's magic show. He told an awed Tarren to hurry along. They were then seen hiding behind a bush, and witnessed Yugo and Zuzu Boyle outside of a restaurant trying to warn passers-by of an invasion. Frank and Tarren popped out to steal food from a tray at the restaurant. When they returned to Crow's house, they were promptly scolded by Crow. Frank then saw Yuya Sakaki and Celina, mistaking them for Yugo and Zuzu. Later on, Frank and Crow told Yuya and Sylvio Sawatari about the origin of Turbo Duels. Frank and Tarren had a practice duel when they learned that Celina and Sylvio went out on their own. While the kids enjoyed their meal with Riley Akaba, the kids witnessed Crow and Yuya arguing over whether a smile or a full stomach was more important. Crow tried to drag them into the argument, but the kids refused to comment, and they later watched Crow and Yuya Duel. Frank chose to support Crow by cheering when he Synchro Summoned "Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower". Unfortunately, Sector Security arrived, having followed Celina and Sylvio back to Crow's house, and they arrested Yuya, Sylvio, Crow, Shinji, and Celina, but let the kids off. The kids snuck into the Duel Palace in order to watch Crow's Duel in the Friendship Cup against Gong Strong, but the disguise that they used fell apart as soon as they got in, forcing them to evade Palace security the entire time and causing Crow to worry about them during the Duel. They cheered Crow on as he defeated Gong, and quickly fled the palace. At some point, he, Amanda and Tarren watched the Duel between Shay Obsidian and Dennis, where he developed a dislike for Shay due to his brutal tactics. Friendship Cup Finals The kids later found Zuzu in the Commons after her brutal loss to Sergey Volkov. They brought her to an overpass to see Crow and Shay's Duel, as they couldn't sneak into the Duel Palace again and the matches were now taking place on the duel lanes around New Domino City. During the duel, Frank saw that Tarren went missing, only to spot him hanging off "Raikiri's" back. Frank tried to catch him from the railing he was sitting on, only for Shay on his "Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon" to catch Tarren instead and bring him back to where Frank, Amanda and Zuzu were. After the duel, the kids and Zuzu were cornered by Sector Security officers tasked to capture Zuzu; fortunately they were rescued by Sora Perse, and the three children were awed by Sora and Zuzu's Tag Duel and impressed when they learned Sora had saved her. The three children learned about the invasion of the Obelisk Force when Moon Shadow arrived. Amanda, Frank, and Tarren were dismayed to learn from Moon that they also had to go with Zuzu and hide in the Underground Labor Facility. During their time in the Underground, they learned about the strange abilities of Zuzu's bracelet, which they found strange and fascinating. The three children had to tirelessly dissuade and physically prevent Zuzu from leaving the Underground several times because of her concern for Yuya. Zuzu eventually slipped away after Shay and Shinji started rioting, and the kids frantically began to search for her after they realized she escaped, and quickly alerted Gong, Chojiro Tokumatsu, and Crow. After escaping the Underground, the three children convened with Crow in an alleyway. Amanda had to talk Tarren and Frank down a few times, as Crow warned them to beware of anyone suspicious, and Amanda reminded them that they didn't have Duel Disks, so they wouldn't be able to take on their enemies. They split up from Crow to begin searching for Yuya, Zuzu, Celina, and Sora. They reunited with Yuya, Gong, and Sam during Yuya's attempt to get back to the Duel Palace. Amanda, Frank and Tarren were shocked and saddened to hear of Celina's recapture by the Obelisk Force and led Yuya to another pathway to the Duel Palace. He, Amanda, Tarren, and Sam also ended up traveling on Shay's two "Raidraptor - Force Strix", flying over New Domino City for the first time in their lives. . They stayed behind to watch the Friendship Cup Final between Yuya Sakaki and Jack Atlas. . Heartland City Frank, Amanda, and Tarren asked Jack Atlas to go help Crow and the others, reassuring him that he could leave New Domino City to them. Duel Academy Amanda, Frank, Tarren, Sam, and Chojiro witnessed the appearance of a massive dragon in a dimensional rift. They later witnessed Jack and Crow each take on Z-ARC, the Duelist controlling the dragon, and their subsequent defeats and that of Declan Akaba, before Z-ARC was finally defeated by Riley Akaba. After Z-ARC's defeat, Frank is seen watching Yuya's Duel against Jack with Shinji, Damon, Tony, Amanda, Tarren, Sam, Chojiro, and his lackeys. He cheered with Tarren when Yuya won and watched Yuya and Declan's Action Duel. Frank watched Yuya and Declan gather Action Cards to in order for one of them to win the Duel first due to the effect of "Performapal Five-Rainbow Magician". He was happy when Yuya won and was sent to the Pendulum Dimension by Ray Akaba to witness her revival as Zuzu and was surprised by Rin's spirit reviving as well. Deck Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters